


I can't wait to marry you

by s0ftmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so in love with Magnus, Bless Malec, Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus is so in love with Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftmalec/pseuds/s0ftmalec
Summary: Alec spends the day remembering all his special moments with Magnus, as he prepares himself for to finally marry his best friend





	I can't wait to marry you

Alec slowly opens his eyes as the sun softly shined in through the curtains. Everything was hazy at first, but after a few seconds, everything went back to normal. He slowly turns around and he smiles so brightly as he sees a figure lying next to him. It’s Magnus, his fiance, and today is the day—the day of their wedding.

Alec looked at his beautiful fiance, and thinks to himself, _how did I get so lucky?_ He kept looking at Magnus, and he remembered how they have known each other since high school, and had met during freshman year.

_It was their first day in school, and Alec was nervous. He didn’t know how to socialize properly, unlike his younger siblings, Izzy, and Jace. After finding his first class without much difficulty, he sat down and pulled out his books, pencil, and eraser and then—_

_“Pssssst,” Alec hears a voice calling him. He turned around and saw a beautiful Asian boy behind him._

_“Yes?” Alec replied feeling utterly confused. Why was this boy talking to him? No one really talks to him._

_“Hi, I’m Magnus. What’s your name?” the kid named Magnus asked, looking at the raven-haired boy. To Alec, it seemed like he was checking him out._

_“I’m Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.” he blushed, paying more attention to Magnus. He was wearing black eyeliner with light pink eyeshadow, and his clothes were amazing—it was sparkly and tight, and it fit him perfectly._

_“I’m not like most people, so I’ll call you Alexander.” Magnus smiled brightly. “I have a feeling we will become great friends.” he added, chewing on his pencil as the teacher came to class._

_And the rest was history._

Alec smiled at the memory. They had become best friends throughout high school. Sure, they may have had their ups and downs, but they were always together. After high school, they finally figured their shit out together and started dating, and it was magical. They were both so happy, and content with each other.

Who proposed might you ask? It was Alec. He had a whole speech ready and he prepared dinner at their house. He was just waiting for Magnus to come home from a long day of work. Magnus had a job as a lawyer, so he was always busy, but he always made time for Alec, who worked in a bank. Alec had been ready all day, and he told himself that he was going to nail it. No stuttering, no messing up. Everything will go perfectly.

_“Alexander, I’m home!” Magnus calls out as he takes off his coat. “Oh, what do we have here?” he asked curiously, looking at the table that had food on it._

_Alec looks up. “Oh hey babe! Welcome home. How was work?” he was talking so fast because he suddenly became nervous. He didn’t want to mess it up._

_Magnus looks at him with a confused look on his face. “Work was fine, same as usual. Are you sure you’re okay? You seem off.”_

_“No,no, everything’s fine.” he gave a quick peck on Magnus’ lips. “I made dinner, and yes, I actually made it myself. I didn’t have to order take out.” he chuckled as he and Magnus made their way to the table to start eating._

_While they were eating dinner, a box accidently fell out of Alec’s pocket and Magnus looked at it. “Alexander, you just dropped something.” Magnus bent down to pick up whatever Alec had dropped._

_“Wait wait! No, don’t pick it up!” Alec yelled and Magnus gave his boyfriend puzzled look. “Shit, I already fucked it up. Fuck, I had a whole speech ready and everything. Shit, this is not going as well as I thought it would.”_

_“Alexander, what is it?” Magnus asked his boyfriend, feeling really dazed. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you.”_

_Alec sighed. “I wanted to do this after dinner but I guess I’ll do it now.” Alec got down on one knee and opened up the box. He heard Magnus gasp, and he looked up at his boyfriend._

_“Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life. I—oh shit, I forgot the speech. Fuck, this is not going so well.” Alec started freaking out and Magnus just looked at him with baffled expression._

_“You know what? Screw the speech. Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life. I love you so much. You are the best thing that has happened to me, and I wanna live with you forever. I always want to be with you and not away from you. So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?” Alec said in a hopeful voice, he already saw that Magnus started to tear up and he hadn’t said anything yet, which had him worried. “Magnus, are you okay?”_

_Magnus just nodded. “You big idiot. Yes, I would marry you! You don’t even have to ask that question. You could have just said, “hey, we’re already married.” and I would have been fine with it. Let’s be honest darling, we already act and look like married couple.” Magnus said teasingly and smiles. “But yes darling, I would marry you. I love you so much, Alexander.”_

Alec is brought back into reality when he feels his fiance moving and groaning. He smiles brightly and looks at Magnus, who looks so beautiful beside him.

“Morning, beautiful” Alec says and touches Magnus’ cheek, smiling dopily at his almost husband.

Magnus opened up his eyes and looked at Alec, and a big bright smile came to his face. Alec was so in love with his smile that he would do anything to see it.

“Morning, love.” Magnus replied with a groggy voice.

“Do you know what day it is, babe? Alec asked, feeling giggly. Today, he was getting married to Magnus and that just made him even more giggly and happy. He was on Cloud 9.

Magnus looked confused for a second and then a big smile pulled on his face as he pulled Alec closer, kissing his shoulder. “Why yes I do, if I recall, today is our wedding day. Am I correct, my darling?” he kissed Alec’s neck.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face. “Yes, today is our wedding day, and I’m so excited to marry you.” Alec said as he kissed Magnus. “Today, you become my husband, today you’ll make me the happiest man alive.” Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek and went back to his lips and gave a quick peck.

“Mmmm” Magnus sighed happily. “I can’t wait.” he kissed Alec and straddled his hips. “You make me the happiest man alive, Alexander.” Magnus said as he trailed his hands on Alec’s chest. “I can’t wait to grow old with you.”

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips with a big smile on his face and he looked up to Magnus. “Are you ready to become Mr. Magnus Lightwood-Bane?”

Magnus bend down and, before giving Alec a kiss, said, “Hell yeah, I am.” and kissed Alec.

————————————————————————————————————————-

“Are you nervous?” Jace saw the nervous flinch Alec did in response to his question, and noticed how his fingers had been entangling themselves for the past minutes they’ve been standing on the altar.

“No fucking shit” Alec turns to his best man, rolling his eyes and swearing at himself. _Why did I make him my best man? He’s the worst_ , he thought to himself.

“Hey buddy, you’ll be okay. Don’t worry so much. I don’t think Magnus would want you to worry. If he were here, he would probably say “Don’t stress, it will cause wrinkles.” or some shit like that.” Jace comforted his brother, noticing the small smile Alec gave when mentioning his soon-to-be husband.

Alec nodded, still not calming himself down. Jace was about to say something but Izzy came along to hug Alec with a huge smile on her face.

“We’re about to start. Are you ready, big brother?” Isabelle asked. She was so proud of her brother, who was finally accepting his sexuality, and finally marrying his best friend. Alec nodded and Isabelle walked away to find her seat, which was next to Clary.

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Hey buddy, it’s going to be okay. You love Magnus, and he loves you. It’s going to be great.” Jace tried to comfort his brother, to make him less nervous. Let’s be honest, Alec was so fucking nervous that he looked like he was about to pass out.

“Yeah, yeah everything will be fine. I am marrying my best friend, and this is the best day of my life.” Alec said, trying to convince himself not to pass out right now.

“Man, you’re so sappy. You weren’t this sappy before.” Jace teased, and Alec shot him a glare as to say _“Shut the fuck up, I regret making you my best man.”_ type of glare. “I’ll be right here with you, alright? Love you, man.” Jace said and walked away from Alec to stand with Simon and Aline, who looked great in a suit.

Alec stood looking straight ahead, feeling as if he was about to faint He was feeling overwhelmed. But of course, he wanted to marry Magnus. He was not having second thoughts, because he knew he wanted to marry Magnus the second he developed a crush on him during their freshman year.

_“So, Alexander,” Magnus started talking, looking up from his chemistry book. “Let’s do a contest on who can blow the biggest bubble from bubble gum, how does that sound?” Magnus asked mischievously, and Alec rolled his eyes._

_“You’re on, Bane.” Alec smirked as he took the bubble gum can from Magnus and put a lot in his mouth, and he started to chew. Him and Magnus hit it off so quickly, Alec had never became best friends with someone so fast like him and Magnus did._

_Alec was still chewing his gum, trying to prepare for the big bubble. He looked at Magnus, who was already on a process of making a bubble. Magnus’ eyes connected with Alec’s and Magnus’ smirked and winked, as if saying “Ha, I win.”_

_Alec was just starting his bubble, until he heard a pop. He turned to look at Magnus, and choked on his gum after seeing Magnus’ face was covered in gum. He knew he shouldn’t laugh, but he couldn’t help it because Magnus just looked so silly._

_Magnus saw Alec laughing at him and pouted. “Ha Ha, very funny Lightwood.” which made Alec laugh even more._

_“Look at your face! How can you not laugh- wait, wait, I need a picture. This is gold.” Alec tried to control his laughter while he pulled out his phone, going to the camera icon._

_“Alec, don’t you dare!” Magnus yelled. “I will cancel our friendship if you take a picture. I will no longer bring you food, and I will no longer help you on projects!” Magnus kept yelling but he was also laughing at the same time. He looked so beautiful when he laughed, and Alec wanted to make Magnus laugh forever. Every time he made Magnus laugh, it made him feel good and feel like he achieved something good._

_And that’s when Alec fell in love with Magnus, and knew that he wanted to be with him forever._

Music started playing and Alec was brought back into reality. He doesn’t feel sick anymore. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to marry Magnus so bad.

As soon as the music started playing, the doors opened and out came the flower girl first, who was Madzie. Madzie was such a sweet girl. She was living with one of Magnus’ best friend, Catarina. Madzie was walking down, throwing flowers to the ground, and she was also holding out the rings for both Magnus and Alec. She stepped in front of Alec and shot him a sweet smile.

After that came Magnus’ best men, which were Ragnor, Raphael and Luke.

Magnus is supposed to come out soon, Alec thought, his heart beating fast. He shot the three of them a smile, and waited for Magnus to show up. It felt like forever.

As soon as Magnus shows up, he feels like he can’t breathe. Magnus looks so beautiful. He’s wearing a black glittery suit and of course, it looks so good on him. Alec feels like the luckiest man on earth. He is just so ready to marry his best friend already.

Magnus walks slowly to the aisle, looking at Alec. He already looks like he’s about to cry, but he’s also smiling so bright. It makes Alec smile even wider, _damn he’s so beautiful._ Alec says to himself.

Magnus is now in front of Alec, and Alec definitely feels like he’s on Cloud 9. _This is really happening, oh shit._ He thinks to himself.

“Hi.” Alec says, all lovingly and dopily.

“Hi yourself.” Magnus replies, his voice cracking a bit. He looks like he’s about to cry.

The preacher clears his throat. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the very special love between Magnus and Alec, by joining them in marriage.”

Alec zones out a little, he can’t help it. He’s just focused on Magnus, soon Magnus will be his husband and he will spent his life together with him.

“And we pray that, as they enter into the lifelong bond that is marriage, they may always see one another in the light of all light; the light of love.” the preacher ends his opening and Alec finally comes back to reality again. “Before we make it official, both the grooms have special messages to each other, let’s hear them out.”

Magnus goes first, trying to not to cry. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the love of my life. Before I met you, I was in a dark place. I thought no one would love me. I was made to believe that no one would love me or care for me. You changed that. You showed me how to love, how to open my walls again and how to believe in everything. I am forever thankful for that and I’m forever thankful for you coming into my life. You mean to so much to me, and I love you so much.” Magnus finished his speech, again, trying his best not to cry. He was trying to hold it together.

It was Alec’s turn, he took a deep breath and began talking. “Magnus Bane, I am forever thankful for meeting you. You made me realize that being gay isn’t bad, and you’ve been there for me when I decided to come out to the school. You’ve been there when I came out to my parents, and hell, you’ve even been there when my younger brother died. You’ve been with me through everything and I’m so thankful and blessed for that. I knew I wanted to marry you since freshman year I wanted to marry you the second we tried to see who can blow the biggest bubble out of gum.” Alec’s voice cracks up a little. “You are the best thing that has happened to me and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, telling and showing how much I love you. I love you with all my heart, Magnus Bane.” Alec finishes his speech, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Time to put on the rings.” the pastor gestures to Madzie, and Madzie comes closer to both Magnus and Alec. “We’ll start with you, Alec.”

Alec takes one of the rings and holds Magnus’ hand, looking right into his eyes.

“Alec, do you take Magnus to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in every endeavor? To share his laughter as well as tears? Do you take him as your husband for now until the end of time?”

“I do,” Alec replies, trying to hold himself together and sliding the ring on to Magnus’ finger.

“Magnus, do you take Alec to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in every endeavour? To share his laughter as well as tears? Do you take him as your husband for now until the end of time?”

“I do,” Magnus nods, tears already slipping as he slides the ring on to Alec’s fingers.

“I now pronounce Alec and Magnus as Husband and Husband. You may now kiss each other.”

Alec cups Magnus’ face and pushes himself to kiss Magnus, tears already slipping, he can hear Jace, and Izzy screaming in the background.

Magnus pulls Alec closer, and tangles his hands in Alec’s hair, kissing with as much passion as Alec.

They pull away, he can feel everyone coming to congratulate them.

“Hey, husband.” Alec says quietly.

“Hey yourself, husband.” Magnus replies, and gives a quick peck to Alec.

Yeah, they are definitely gonna kick ass together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this big ball of fluff!
> 
> Leave comments, drop kudos, do what you gotta doooooo
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr! s0ftmalec.tumblr.com


End file.
